Stolen Kisses
by agirlnamedraven
Summary: All the times their love is allowed to be shown... The stolen kisses Rose mentions in SK.
1. Early morning surprise

**A/N: Hey you guys. I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews… I put up chapter three of ****The Beginning of the End****, and there are no reviews. Do you not like it? I need to know what you think! Anyway, here's something that has been haunting me for a while. Of course, none of it belongs to me. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. **

Stolen Kisses

Rose's POV

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" my alarm sounded. I turned it off with a solid smack to the top. Glaring at the neon numbers flashing 3:30. I reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed out the door to the showers, hoping it would wake me up a little more. Turning the water on cold, I stepped under the stream, jumping as the frigid water wrapped around me. Leaving the water on cold, I finished my shower in under five minutes. I then headed back to my room to get ready for the day.

I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. Having it down would mess with my peripheral vision. And Dimitri liked it up. Throwing a pair of my practice clothes on, and a sweatshirt, I glanced at my bedside calendar. It was some day in February, that much I knew. I hastily swallowed a banana and s glass of water. Looking at the clock, which now read 4:25, I realized I was running late. My practice with Dimitri was in five minutes, and I didn't want to make him wait because he could come up with some torturous exercises when left alone too long.

I quickly jogged to the practice room, where I discovered a sprawled out Dimitri, apparently asleep on the mats. I silently entered and snuck up beside him. He looked so peaceful, lying out on the mats, dressed in the same clothes as the day before. He probably had the night shift last night, and hadn't gotten any sleep. The guardians had been pulling lots of long nights because of the recent Strigoi attacks and the field experience. The former had been to protect us, the latter to attack us.

The fact that he trusted me enough to fall asleep felt really good. It was one of the reasons I loved him. He trusted me explicitly, and I him. Suddenly, my body just took over without letting my mind think through the decision. I leaned in, and kissed him. Nothing R rated, but it was one of the best kisses I had had.

He shifted slightly, sending another wave of his aftershave sweeping over me. I loved the way it mixed with the scent of leather that he always wore. After watching him for a few moments more, I moved away and began to stretch. About half way through my sets, he rolled over, and noticing me, jumped up.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I must have dozed off… Long night, preparing the battles for today and everything…" he stammered, sleep still evident in his voice and actions. "Lets go running."

I followed him out to the track, relishing the biting wind. It made me forget about everything, except putting one foot in front of the other, pushing harder and harder. We ran in our normal comfortable silence, both of us enjoying each other's company. He took off down the last stretch, and I followed, trying to keep up. He ran off, leading me out the gate, across the campus, and towards the woods.

He disappeared into the pines, and I was worried for a second. Then he reappeared, beckoning me just a little further. We came to a small clearing in the middle of heaven. The sky was a brilliant mixture of oranges, reds, and purples, as the sun set. Looking around, I saw a small picnic laid out.

Turning towards Dimitri with a curious expression etched into my face, he answered my unasked question with a simple statement.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza."


	2. Training

**A/N: Hey Guys! Happy Easter, a day late! Shadowkissed99, I think I'll do a whole separate Valentine's Day story :-) None of the characters belong to me. They're all Michelle Read's. Lucky girl, she is…**

I stood mesmerized, staring at Dimitri. He was trying to explain a complicated maneuver to me, but I just couldn't focus. My thoughts were… elsewhere. He was wearing a snug fitting black tee shirt and jeans. I only knew one person who could get away with working out in jeans, and it was Dimitri.

"Rose." I heard him say, snapping me back into the dreary present. It had been almost two days since we last had a chance to be with each other. Between the guardians attacking us, and all the time we had to spend watching our Moroi, it didn't leave much time for 'us' time. But we had been able to sneak a hug or a quick kiss almost everyday, until now.

"Rose, did you hear anything I was saying?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I didn't know how he managed it, but without fail, during training he was purely professional, even though it was probably one of the easiest times to show our feelings, with all the physical contact required and all…

"ROSE!" I found myself pinned down to the mats, Dimitri's lithe body holding me down. "Since it would seem that your mind was somewhere else, you now get to show me exactly what you learned today. You can't leave until you demonstrate the proper technique I was TRYING to teach you. Good luck, Rose."

I laid there for a moment, savoring the contact between us, contact that was so rare. "Rose…"

"Yeah, Dimitri?"

"You need to at least try something…"

I started trying to imitate what I had seen. After a few failed attempts, I stopped struggling. "Ok, point taken. I need to pay more attention. Can we get up now?" I asked. His body weight was making it slightly difficult to breathe.

He just grinned and shook his head. "Nope. You have to get me off." I mumbled a few choice words under my breath, and he started to full out laugh.

The opening presented its self, and I took it. Using all of my force, I tried a reversal, only to have even more of his weight land squarely on my chest.

"Nice try. Glad to see you took the opening I gave you. Too bad you didn't truly catch me off guard."

I closed my eyes, trying to get the image of him lying on top of me out of my mind. His words made me think… Catch him off guard… that was exactly what I needed to do. The only problem was that he's a badass guardian who can't be caught off guard… I could feel his heart beating, almost as fast as mine. Maybe he was enjoying this position we were in as well…

An idea popped into my head. I opened my eyes, staring into his rich, brown, all seeing eyes. There must have been a glimmer or something in mine, because he started to ask "What are you…"

That was as far as he got. I leaned up into him, kissing my heart out. He responded immediately. He loosened his grip, hands changing from holding mine down to loosing themselves in my hair. Once I was sure he was completely lost, I rolled us over, so that I was on top.

"How's that, comrade?" I asked. More laughter escaped his lips.

"That, my dear Roza, worked exceptionally well. But if you try it with anyone else…"

"Don't worry. That's only something I'd use with the two of us." I said, knowing the only time I'd ever use kissing as a distraction would be with Dimitri.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system," he said "let's see you actually what you were suppose to do." I found myself, again, under him.

"Well, I know one way that works…" I said. He just laughed. Silly Dimitri… he didn't actually think I'd do it again. I'd show him…


	3. Calm before the Storm

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another Stolen Kiss! I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, the poll is still open on my page. I really want to hear from you, so go and vote! This stolen kiss takes place after the fight at the Academy, before they go off on the search and rescue. Per usual, I don't own anything. It's all Richelle Mead's.

Dimitri's POV

I had to get her away. The fire in her eyes was, well, frightening. I wasn't the only one who had seen it. Some of the other guardian who had broken up the incident at the pond had seen it too. And they were worried.

"Belikov, do something. She trusts you. Go calm her down. She won't be ready to fight if she doesn't." Celeste told me, as Rose argued softly with her mother. There was no way that she would leave before the meeting was over.

We slipped into the back of the room right before it began. I stayed by Rose's side the entire time, ready to keep her quiet. Alberta started to debrief everyone with the information we had received. Thankfully, we didn't have to waste time explaining the whole ghost thing, or it could have taken a while. About fifteen minutes into it, Janine walked in.

Rose believed that the guardians would be against a rescue mission. I however, disagreed. I could sense the same fire in them as I did in Rose. Not as strong, but strong enough. And sure enough, one by one they all gave their support of the mission.

"Well then, we'll plan the logistics and head out. We've still got about nine hours of daylight to go after them before they leave." Alberta announced. The surprise was written on her face, even though she had been all for the mission.

"Wait." Janine said. "I think there's one other thing we should consider. I think we should allow some of the senior novices to go." She said with a note of finality. Of course, outcries broke out. A few people were totally against this, but they were outnumbered. Just as they started to agree to that, Janine spoke up again.

"I think we should bring some Moroi with us." Well, that sparked an even bigger outcry. Celeste stood up, arguing all the way.

"What? Are you insane?" she asked. Some nodded. I, on the other hand thought it was a good idea. The only reason that the Strigoi hadn't gotten through to the Elementary campus was because of Rose and Christian. Her will to fight, paired with his ability to create fire proved extremely useful, albeit dangerous.

"No. We all know what Rose and Christian Ozera did. One of our biggest problems with Strigoi is getting past their strength and speed to go in for the kill. If we bring fire using Moroi, we have a distraction that will give us an edge. We can cut them down." She said.

Conversation broke out across the room. Many people were arguing with their neighbors. Rose and I were no exception, but our argument was based on something else entirely.

"Their being idiots." She spit out. She wasn't a fan of wasting time talking.

"No. Watch. Change is happening right before your eyes. People are going to remember this day as a turning point." I whispered. Looking around, I could tell I was right. Slowly, people started to agree. It helped when Janine announced that she had gotten a lot of the teachers to volunteer. No matter what Rose and Christian had done, we weren't about to risk another student's life. That was out of the question.

The plan was set. In four hours we, the guardians, along with Senior Novices and Moroi would go and rescue those taken to the caves. I could see the look on Rose's face. She was not happy.

"More guardians are coming." I said, trying to appease her. The fire in her spirit was raging out again, and I needed to get it reigned in.

"In four hours, the Strigoi could have decided to have a snack!" she exclaimed, flinching a little. It was hard for us both to talk about those in the caves as 'snacks' but it was true. That's what the Strigoi took prisoners for.

"We need an overwhelming show of force." I reasoned. "We need every edge we can get. Yes, the Strigoi could kill a few more before we get there. I don't want that, believe me. But if we go in unprepared, then we could loose more lives than that."

I could see it in her mind that she saw the logic behind my statement. But she wasn't happy. She didn't like just sitting around, waiting. I knew that just from training her. But now was my time to take her away and talk. We hadn't had any time to talk, or even just be together, which after the cabin, was needed.

"Come on." I said. "Let's take a walk."  
"Where?" she exclaimed, her frustration leaking out in her tone.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to get you calmed down, or you'll be in no shape to fight." I was trying to appeal to her fighting side, knowing that she'd do anything to get out to the caves.

"Yeah? Are you afraid of my possibly insane dark side coming out?" She asked, trying to joke a little.

"No, I'm afraid of your normal Rose Hathaway coming out, the one that isn't afraid to jump in without thinking when she believes something's right." I said, truthfully. I was afraid. We had finally figured out a way to be together. After all that had been going on, we had done it. And I couldn't even think about the possibility of losing her.

"Is there a difference?" She asked, continuing on with the joking, not realizing I was being deadly serious.

"Yes. The second one scares me." I was fully alert, waiting for an elbow to fly or something. It never came. What did come, however, was a look in her eyes. Yes, she was a Senior Novice. Yes, she had just killed a whole bunch of Strigoi. But what she wanted, what she needed right now was to be held. And I couldn't do that here.

"Won't they need you here?" I thought for a moment.

"No. Most of what they're doing right now is waiting for others, and they have more than enough people right now to help plan the attack. Your mother's leading that." She was my number one priority right now, which I knew was wrong. I should have been standing watch over Lissa, making sure that she was safe. Instead, I was trying to make sure that Rose stayed safe.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

We started out walking along the outside of the campus, surveying the damage. I could sense that she wanted to go where the injured were, but Lissa was there, healing. The last thing we needed was for Rose to somehow take away Lissa's darkness, or whatever it was, and go crazy on us again. It had been hard enough to get her to snap out of it, and I couldn't have done it if we had been around anyone else.

We were walking in the woods. The sense of peace was overwhelming. In the midst of chaos, there was still a small place of refuge. We sat down on a rock a little ways off the path. I didn't want anyone to run into us by chance. The rock was only big enough for one of us, so I sat down and pulled her into my lap, holding her. It was how we sat for a while, my arms wrapped around her, her leaning into me. By the way her muscles relaxed, I knew she felt safe in my arms.

Suddenly, she spun around. "Wha…" I started to ask.

"Shhh. No talking." She said, emotion dripping from her voice. I knew she felt it too. We were about to head off, with no guarantees that either of us would return. She laid her head on my chest. After what seemed like perfect hours, but was probably only a few minutes, I tilted her chin up towards mine.

The kiss was sweet. It was loving; it was passionate. All that I felt, I poured into this kiss. She was going to know, that even after last night, she was still my number one priority. Having had sex changed nothing, except maybe making our bond stronger.

I waited for her to break off the kiss, knowing that if I pulled away, she would assume the worst. And I didn't need her going off into battle thinking that. She finally let me go for more oxygen. Standing up, I let her wrap her legs around my waist, and I carried her a little ways to the path. When we got there, I gently set her down and took her hand. We didn't have a lot of time left, and I needed to make every minute count.


	4. Sneaking Out M

******THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M******

**A/N: Happy Saturday, or at least it's Saturday when I'm writing this! Thanks for all of the positive feedback on this, **_**The Beginning of the End,**_** and **_**The Talk**_**! It really gets me in the mood for writing more! As usual, I do not own the characters. I can't believe I actually have school the day the 4****th**** comes out… it makes me mad! Sorry, it's a little OOC. Feedback is greatly appreciated because this is my first lemonish chapter… If you don't want to leave it in a review, PM me. Enjoy!  
********THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M******

Rose's POV

It was just one of those nights. I couldn't stop thinking long enough to even try and sleep. Watching Christian was taking its toll on me. He was always in the back of my mind. Not as much as Lissa, of course. But some small part of me was always on alert. Even when I knew he was perfectly safe, like now. He was with Lissa. They'd have a… fun night, and were now sleeping. Remembering what I'd unfortunately seen and felt throughout the night had left me bothered, so I decided to start my day early. I headed off towards the shower to cool off.

The ice water bouncing off my skin had the exact effect I wanted it to. It woke me up fully. Quickly towel-drying my hair, I made my back to my room. Looking around, I picked up a pair of well-worn jeans off the floor. They weren't too dirty, and besides, my goal was comfort. Also, hopefully no one would even be seeing me. I found a shirt from my closet, and threw on my shoes. Opening my second story window, I peered into the beautiful blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Before I knew it, I had softly jumped down from my window. It wasn't that far of a drop, and I done it enough as to know how to land. Quickly, I darted into the cover of trees. If I was caught, then I'd be in big trouble. Not only with Kirova, but with Dimitri too. He had told me that the next time I messed up, he'd be the one handing out my punishment, which was something I didn't even want to think about.

I slipped through the trees, eyes watching for those on security; ears listening for crunching of leaves behind me; nose alert for any whiff of perfume or cologne. I sat down on a rock partially hidden from the path that had brought me here. The sun warmed my skin. Too much of the day was spent in darkness for my liking. It was becoming harder and harder to retain the tan I had gotten while Lissa and I had been living with the humans.

I must have drifted off, because I woke suddenly. Spinning around, I saw no one. I sat still and heard no one. Figuring I was safe, I slipped into the dreamlike state again. Adrian had been visiting, so I was surprised when he didn't show up. However, Lissa and Christian were awake again. And they were having more fun.

I felt his lips on hers, so soft and warm. Their bodies pressed together, still clothed. For now. Her fingers intertwined with his hair. His hands holding her close, so close. The kiss deepened. Her heart started beating faster and faster. His shirt was coming off…

I tried to pull back. I really did. But it wasn't until I heard, "Rosemarie. What are you doing out here?" was I able to escape.

While I had been pulled into Lissa's head, Stan had come up behind me. I spun around, turning bright red. My breath was rapid; I was panting. My skin was super-sensitive. All I wanted was Dimitri. And I got Stan Alto.

"Well you see…" I trailed off. How to explain to a guardian that two of the Moroi students were having a hard time keeping their hands to themselves, and I knew about it, and felt it, through the bond? "I decided I wasn't getting enough Vitamin D. You know, the stuff you can only get from the sun?" I said, deciding to be a smart ass.

"If you think you're deficient, then we'll get you a vitamin. Now come on. I need to take you up to Kirova's office." He grabbed my arm. The skin to skin contact was too much; I shook his hand off my arm.

We were walking up the path, towards the main office. A few of the other guardians on duty looked our way, but then seeing me, just shook their heads and headed on their way. Except one: Dimitri. He looked our way, did a double take, and headed towards us.

"What'd she do now?" he asked, not even bothering to address me. I could feel the disapproval rolling off him in waves.

"Caught her out on the trail around the lake. She was just sitting on one of the rocks. Didn't even hear me approaching. Seemed kinda out of it. I was taking her to Kirova's and then back to her dorm." Alto said gleefully. He was always glad to get me in trouble.

"You should have brought her straight to me. Kirova said it's my turn to try and get her to follow the rules." He said, poker guardian face on. I, however, could see a twinkle forming in his chocolate eyes.

"But… well…" Stan muttered. Dimitri walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. The contact made me shiver from both fear and delight. I was going to be killed, but it'd be by my personal god.

"Don't worry. I won't go easy on her." Dimitri said, the twinkle full force. My stomach began to twist, creating knots of tension. A sudden burst of emotion from Lissa left me quivering, legs like jelly. He had to know, because one hand slipped under my arm to help hold me up.

"Okay Belikov. What did you have in mind?" Stan queried. Damn him and his nosiness. My perfect punishment would have been something like… grappling for a few rounds, before loosing ourselves in kisses that would lead to more… But of course he'd never say anything like that.

"Twenty four laps around the track. Five hundred push-ups, with weights attached. Three ten minute grappling sessions, back to back, another five hundred push-ups, followed by thirty more laps around the track." He said, deadly serious.

My head jerked towards him. "That's not anywhere near reasonable!" I exclaimed. No one had done anywhere near that amount of physical punishment, ever.

"Be quiet. Maybe you'll listen when I say I get to decide your punishment." He snapped.

I decided to keep my mouth shut; this side of him was scary at best.

Stan just shook with silent laughter. "Have fun, Rose. I hope the Vitamin D was worth it." He turned and started to walk away.

"Follow me." Was all Dimitri said. I meekly obeyed, forcing my legs to move. I was still somewhat under the influence of Lissa's mood, so even though he was going to kill me, I was still happy for him to be the one punishing me.

As he led me towards the gym, I started to protest. "I thought you said laps, push-ups, grappling, push-ups, and laps? What are we doing here?"

A mischievous smile played upon his lips. "That's not all. I just couldn't tell Guardian Alto the entire plan. He wouldn't have thought it too… ethical."

The last statement made my knees weak. It had been five days since we'd last been able to break away and have 'Dimitri and Rose' time. And by the sounds of it, he was planning on using this time to make 'D&R' time.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He walked into one of the small weight rooms, and I just followed him. "I know what you want." He said in a husky whisper, the one that he knows absolutely kills me. I heard the door's lock slide shut, and I felt the rough calloused hands sliding down my arms. His breath was at my ear, sending chills down my spine.

The boundaries he normally kept up were gone, or so it seemed. Slowly, he turned me around so I was facing him. His hand slipped under my chin, tilting it towards him. Our lips met, soft and sweet. I let out a soft moan as waves of desire swept over me. Those nimble fingers danced down, down, down, to my jeans. One tooth at a time, he lowered the zipper.

I was already drenched due to Lissa's little escapades. He just looked at me with a small smile. Suddenly, I found two long, perfect fingers probing deep into me. My breath came in loud gasps. His thumb started wreaking havoc with the small bundle of nerves within it's reach. A third joined the first two. I felt the pressure building up, fast. The need to climax was so great, I couldn't hold myself together. As I was teetering on the edge of destruction, I suddenly felt nothing. No thumb caressing my clit. No fingers driving deep. My eyes flew open, and to my shock, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL??"

A chuckle made its way to my ears. "Well, it wouldn't be punishment if I'd let you come, would it? Get yourself decent and I'll walk you back to your room."

Huffing, I pulled my jeans back up and righted my shirt. The ache was still burning; another cold shower would be needed before long. I strode out of the room, determined not to make eye contact with him. He wanted punishment; he'd get it.

We walked back in silence. As we neared my dorm, he said, "Be prepared for tomorrow."

The sound of his voice made my heart shoot up again. Damn him and his sexy Russian accent… "Ready for what?" I asked. He couldn't have been serious earlier when he was talking about the punishment…

"A total of 54 laps, 1000 push-ups, and three ten minute grappling sessions." He said.

"At least the grappling's going to be fun." I muttered.

"With Alberta." He clarified, smile growing.

Without looking back, I stormed off to my room. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Sneaking out T

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a teen rated version of the sneaking out **chapter**. It's a different chapter, so if you want, read both! I don't own anything except my imagination! The person to leave the 200****th**** review (total, for all of my stories) gets a surprise! **

Rose's POV

It was one of those nights. I couldn't sleep, because every time I did, I'd end up in Lissa's head. Which right now, was one place I'd rather not be. Let's just say, Christian found a way into her room… Leave it at that.

I had tried everything. Reading, listening to music, even training. However, as the night progressed, it was becoming increasingly harder to focus. Even awake, I could feel the love flowing through Lissa. It made my own body ache, not for Christian, but for Dimitri. It'd been a good four days since we'd last found a time to slip away. Sometimes, we'd get away with something during training, but the last week had been rough. It seemed like there was always someone watching, be it one of the guardians like Alberta or Stan, or some of the students like Eddie. I could feel the toll it was taking on him, as well. I was beginning to score more on his, and not because I was getting better. He was losing focus.

Finally, after one particularly romantic interlude, I went to go and take a shower. The cool water did wonders for my urges. I found myself able to think clearly. And in thinking, I decided that it would be the perfect time to slip out and find Dimitri. I had overheard him talking with one of the guardians about switching nights, so he'd work patrol tomorrow night for her and she'd work tonight. So I figured he'd be in his room, catching up on some much needed sleep.

Throwing on some more appropriate clothes, I thought out my path. His room was on the second floor of the guardian's dorm, on the north side. The room was room number 212, so it was the twelfth room from the end. I decided that the best path to the building required me to slip out my first floor window, dart into the forest, follow one of the least taken trails the long way around the campus, and come up against the north side of the building. I'd then figure out the twelfth window and get my ass up to his window. He'd give major bonus points if I could get in without him seeing or hearing me. I just had to figure out how to get around all of the patrolling guardians.

Getting out of my room was the easiest. I waited for the guardian on watch to turn the corner and then slipped out. I landed silently on the ground, proud of the fact I hadn't made a single sound. Streaking through the patches of sunlight, I made it to the cover of the forest without anyone catching a glimpse of me. So far, so good.

Finding the path I wanted to take was a little difficult, due to the fact I wasn't use to all of the sunlight. It broke through the trees intermittently. Some places would be relatively dark, while others would be blazing with light. I found it, after searching for a few minutes.

Suddenly, I heard rustling of the leaves. Figuring I had at most five seconds to get hidden, I threw myself sideways and buried my body under a pile of leaves. Not the nicest of cover, but it worked. I soon heard the familiar gate of Sonja walk by. She was one of the newer guardians, but I had trained with her enough to know her footfalls.

After she left, I was able to continue on my journey. All the while, things had been heating up between Christian and Lissa again. I began to wonder if Dimitri hadn't been working with them on stamina, too. Pulling myself back to my reality, I kept walking. It wouldn't be too much longer until I made it to safety, to his arms. The building appeared before me. There were balconies attached to each of the windows, giving me easy access to his window. I waited for the guardian on duty to make his or her rounds past the north side of the building. Finally, Stan came walking around the corner.

I had hidden myself in a cluster of bushes. He came within a foot of me, and I decided that it was a good thing I hadn't acted on instinct and put on body spray. Otherwise, I'd have been busted, no doubt, but he didn't notice me. Continuing on the path I'd taken, he began humming, and I decided I never wanted to hear him try and sing. He was completely off pitch.

Once Stan was completely out of sight, I wriggled out of my hiding spot and headed toward the dorm. I counted twelve windows, but then ran into a problem. I didn't know if it was twelve windows from the east, or from the west. All of the blinds were pulled, so I couldn't see into any of the rooms. I tried to remember which way I'd come up to his room before, to talk about Lissa. I thought I'd come up the east staircase. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

I took the twelfth from the east. Hopping onto the railing on the first floor balcony, I was able to grab hold of what I hoped to be his room's balcony. I pulled myself up, grateful for the weight exercises I'd been doing. The sliding door was unlocked. I took a minute to work up the courage, and slipped the door open.

I had guessed right. It was evident from the moment I opened the door. The smell of his aftershave overwhelmed me. I quickly closed the door behind me, stopping all breeze. Peaking around the curtain, I saw him lying on his bed. He looked so peaceful, a part of me didn't want to disturb him. I walked over to the bed, taking in my surroundings. It wasn't often that I was allowed to see the personal side of my Russian god, and even though I wasn't technically "allowed" to be seeing this, I didn't care.

A pile of his favorite western novels were sitting by the bed. A glass of water was on the bedside table. Jeans and a t-shirt were lying on a chair. His closet door was closed. A razor and a can of shaving cream were on the sink counter.

A slight rustling alerted me. Spinning, I saw Dimitri jumping out of bed, stake in hand. "Roza?" he asked sleepily. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Lissa ok?" he asked, becoming more awake.

"No, Dimitri. No one's hurt, or in trouble. I just wanted to come and see you…" I trailed off. I should have specified that no one was in trouble, yet.

"But…" I interrupted with a soft kiss. He grinned and pulled me towards the bed. I pushed him down and started kissing him again. It started off soft and sweet, but soon became more. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip, and I parted, allowing him access. This kiss soon became strong, both of us fighting for control. Suddenly, I found myself underneath him, having been on top not five seconds earlier. His hands left my hair, where they'd positioned themselves during our kiss, and strayed down to the hem of my shirt.

Before they could go any farther, though, a frantic knock came through the door. "Dimitri, Dimitri. Wake up. I need you!" a female voice reached our ears at the same time. My mind jumped to all sorts of random ideas, until he gave me one more powerful kiss before pushing me into his closet. He stumbled to the door, pretending he'd just woken up.

"Yes?" he asked in a voice similar to the one he'd said my name with.

"Dimitri, Rose isn't in her room. She's gotten out, again. I need you to help me find her.

Dimitri chuckled. "You mean to tell me that even though your only task was to make sure she didn't take any more night time strolls, she still escaped you?" my jaw dropped. I didn't know that a guardian had been assigned to make sure I didn't wander around at night. The fact that I had, made me even happier.

"Yeah. I know. I don't know how she does it. Or how you put up with it. You know her the best. Where'd she go?" I realized that it was Laura, one of the guardians I had fun making fun of. She wasn't the smartest, but she was fast.

Another chuckle escaped. "Well, she's probably running somewhere. She likes the woods, so start there. I'll see if I can find her. Give me a minute to get dressed."

They said their goodbyes, and he closed the door. I stepped out of the closet.

"You found me." Popped out before I could hold it back. We both started laughing.

"Ok. You had better get back to your room before you get into any trouble." He said after getting dressed. "I need to come and find you, so go disappear." I gave him one more quick kiss before climbing down the balcony.

I made it back to my dorm room without any incidence. Upon arrival, I opened my blinds and lie in bed, reading. Dimitri walked by, and glanced in my window. A small smile escaped my lips. He walked away and returned a minute later with Laura. The look on her face was priceless.

"But I swear, she wasn't in there earlier…" she said. Her back to him, he just winked at me.


	6. The Last Stolen Kiss

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for falling off the face of the earth. I have reasons, but I won't bore you with the explanations. Here's the final chappie of Stolen Kisses. I hope you like it!**

It was our last night at the Academy. The night of the Senior dance. Graduation would be taking place the next morning, and then we were on our own. Well kind of. Lissa and I would be heading to Court, accompanied by a few of the other royal Moroi. Dimitri would be heading there with us, but not as Lissa's guardian. The orders had come through, and he was assigned to the Court as a whole, not one specific person. Which meant that we could be together freely without consequences. Life was going to be good.

But we had to get through the next twenty-four hours first. The dance was a big deal, which is why Lissa came over to get me ready. She was the only one who knew about Dimitri and me, with the exception of Adrian. It clicked with her after the Strigoi attack. I guess it was a good thing, because she didn't care. If someone who had cared had found out, then we could have been in some deep crap.

Pounding footsteps broke through my reverie. A frantic knock was playing out on my door. "Rose, let me in!" Lissa shrieked. I was at my door, stake in hand, before she asked again.

"Who's after you?" I panted, adrenaline coursing through my veins, having slammed the door before anyone could get in.

"It's Dimitri. He wanted to know what you'd be wearing today…" I sighed. Of course she'd consider that an emergency.

"And it didn't pass through your mind to simply tell him no?" I asked, only a little exasperated.

"Not really. You know how easily he's able to pull info out of people. I didn't want to slip and tell him you were planning…" before she could continue her sentence, my hand was over her mouth.

"Shh. He's out there." I had faintly heard someone creeping up to my door, and knew anyone else would have announced his or her presence. "Dimitri leave. You won't be able to get it out of me, and you won't be able to get to Lissa to get it out of her. No one gets past me. No one. Oh, and thanks for the early graduation present." I said, trying to get him off subject. No one had taken away the stake I had used in the fight, so I assumed it was an early present.

Lissa was on my bed covering her mouth with my pillow. I guess she found it funny.

"Roza…" the perfectly accented Russian voice lilted. That one word was enough to make my knees go weak.

"Roza, you do need to return the stake. But don't try and get me off topic. Please tell me…" his pouting voice floated through my door.

"Well… umm…" gahhh! Five seconds around him had me going soft, literally. "No. You'll find out tonight. Now go, before you get caught lurking around a novice dorm room."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight Roza. Goodbye, Lissa. Take care of her." He said, footsteps receding into the distance. He made it sound like I was going on a trip and wouldn't necessarily be coming back. She then began to work on me, her hair and makeup already done.

First, she pulled out the dress that she had bought me on our shopping trip last fall. It was the slinky black dress that every girl needed to own. I knew Dimitri preferred red, but it was my favorite dress. It showed off my human aspects very nicely, and all of the guys would be drooling. I wondered what Dimitri would have to say when he saw me. I imagined the look he'd get, and then how he'd try to hide it, being on duty and all. But I didn't have long to wonder. She pushed me into the adjoining shower, which was cold. It didn't have a chance to warm up, because as soon as I was done rinsing off, I was pulled out and sat down on a stool in front of the mirror.

My hair was pulled, prodded, gelled, and sprayed into place after about an hour and a half, leaving just an hour to finish up. I must say, even though it took so long, it was an amazing transfiguration. She had managed to pull off an elegant French twist, lifting my hair off the nape of my neck, showing off my tattoos. Make up was next. We decided on very natural, light makeup. A little blush here, some mascara there. A light coat of eyeliner and my favorite lip balm to top it off.

Rushing into my bedroom, the clock showed that we had a little under a half an hour to slip into our dresses, touch up our makeup and be downstairs.

Her dress was a deep midnight blue, creating a stark contrast against her pale skin. It was a halter dress, fitted to her waist. From the waist down, it flowed loosely, allowing plenty of room for movement. My dress, of course, was clingy in all the right places. It hugged my body perfectly, showing off the curves I inherited from my mother. It would make me the envy of every girl in the Senior class. It was perfect.

Slipping on our shoes, we ran down to meet Christian and Eddie, who had graciously offered to be my escort for the night. I loved Eddie, like a brother, not like I loved Dimitri, and Eddie knew it. We had gone through a lot together, especially after Spokane. During class, if something a teacher said hit a little too close to home, we'd glance over at each other, and feel comforted.

When the boys saw us, jaws hit the ground. And we hadn't even found our dates yet. All of the guys were congregating in the lobby, waiting for the girls. Finally, Eddie and Christian appeared and rescued us from the gaze of the others.

"Hey." I said, taking the flower arrangement I had gotten and pinned it to his chest.

"Hey yourself. You're looking pretty good." He murmured, placing my corsage on my wrist. I had warned him not to get one that he'd have to pin on my dress. I didn't want any holes in it.

"Thanks. Now lets get out of this room full of hormonal teenage boys. I don't want to have to beat the crap out of anyone tonight."

He laughed and led me out of the room. We walked out of the novice dorms towards the ballroom where the dance was to take place, arms intertwined. We talked for a few minutes, waiting for others to get there. I didn't want to be the first in the room. Where was the fun in that?

We took a walk in the gardens. The rosebush was in full bloom. The trees were budding. Everything was peaceful. We both felt content. Until we ran into Stan.

"What are you two doing out here?" he shouted. I spun around, forgetting the dress I was in.

"We were just walking. Why? Are we not allowed to be out here?" I shot, voice flying through the cool air.

"Umm…" was all he was able to get out. It made me laugh, really laugh. If I had that effect on Stan Alto, then who knows what effect I'd have on Dimitri.

"Come on. Let's go in now." I said to Eddie, who was trying to muffle his own laughter.

"Ok."

When we walked in, the buzzing died down. Heads slowly started turning towards us. All of a sudden, the whispering started up again. It grew and grew to enormous volume. I looked around for Lissa and Christian. They were sitting at a table near the back. Walking towards them, I noticed the person on duty by their table. Of course it was Dimitri.

"Liss, decided you didn't torment him enough earlier?" I asked jokingly. Dimitri's mouth twitched up at the corners, but that was all the sign he gave showing he'd heard me.

"Well…" she began, but Christian interrupted.

"I want to dance. Let's go!"

We all made our way to the dance floor. The music was actually up to date music, which meant all of it was new to me. The only music I had been listening to had been old 80s music and crappy country stuff. This music was music you could actually dance to.

Towards the end of the dance, I went to sit back at the table. Eddie said he'd go get us both something to drink, and disappeared into the throng of people. I was just looking off into space when Dimitri caught my eye and motioned me to follow him. Curious, I did.

Once we were out of everyone's sight, he took my hand. We walked a little ways into the forest, away enough so we couldn't hear the shouts and screams from the dance.

"Do you have any idea what that dress has done to me?" he asked, the need obvious in his voice.

"I picked it out just for you. Don't you remember? You said you liked it…" I trailed off, voice teasing.

"I did. I do." He stuttered.

I turned my head up to his, and caught a kiss. Not just a little peck on the lips kiss, but a full kiss.

He pulled me closer to him so that I fit into him perfectly. I felt a slight nibble on my lower lip, asking for access. Opening my mouth, I granted it to him. Our tongues danced together. His hands wrapped around my neck and lower back, while mine found his silky hair. We stayed connected like that for a long while, before he broke away, turning away from me.

"Rose…" he said, a pain-filled note in his voice. "I…"

"No. I will not agree to this. You can't do this to me." I thought he was pulling his 'this is wrong, you're too young' etc. card.

"Rose, look at me. Please?" a note of begging in his voice made me turn back to him. He never begged.

Dimitri was down on one knee, with something in his hand. "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" he asked.

My mind was flooded with thousands of emotions. Surprise, joy, happiness. A tear slipped down my cheek, unusual because I hadn't even felt it form.

"Yes."

I pulled him up for another kiss, the last kiss we'd have to steal. Our last Stolen Kiss.


End file.
